2017–18 First Professional Football League (Bulgaria)
The 2017–18 First Professional Football League is the 94th season of the top division of the Bulgarian football league system, the 69th since a league format was adopted for the national competition of A Group as a top tier of the pyramid and also the 2nd season of the First Professional Football League, which decides the Bulgarian champion. The season is the second with a new league structure and strict financial criteria where 14 clubs play each other home and away, until the league is split up in championship and relegation playoffs. The new league structure, inspired by the ones used by the Belgian First Division A and Danish Superliga, was approved by the Bulgarian Football Union on 6 June 2016. The fixture list was released on 22 June 2017. Ludogorets Razgrad are the defending champions. Teams A total of 14 teams would be contesting the league. Etar were promoted as champions of the 2016–17 Second League, sealing their title on the final day of the season with a 2–2 away draw against Nesebar, coupled with Septemvri Sofia's 2–0 away defeat to Oborishte. The promoted club replaced Lokomotiv Gorna Oryahovitsa, who suffered an immediate return to the second tier after elimination in the relegation play-offs by Montana. Septemvri Sofia, runners-up of the 2016–17 Second League, won the play-off against Montana and return to the top flight for the first time since 1998–99 season. Montana return to the second tier after two seasons in the top flight. Vitosha Bistritsa, who finished 3rd in the 2016–17 Second League, defeated Neftochimic in the play-off and won promotion to the top division for the first time in their history. Neftochimic spent only one season in the First League. Stadia and locations Note: From the 2016-17 season onwards, all participating clubs are required to have electric floodlights and adequate pitch conditions under the BFU and TV broadcaster's new licensing criteria. a. Cherno More will play at Kavarna Stadium in Kavarna due to ongoing repair works at their Ticha Stadium. b. Etar will play at Lovech Stadium in Lovech due to ongoing repair works at their Ivaylo Stadium. c. Septemvri Sofia will play at Vasil Levski National Stadium because their Dragalevtsi Stadium is not licensed for First League. d. Slavia Sofia obtained permission from the Bulgarian Football Union to use their own stadium and will play at Vasil Levski National Stadium only matches which require floodlights. e. Vitosha Bistritsa will play at Vasil Levski National Stadium because their Bistritsa Stadium is not licensed for First League. Personnel and sponsorship Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Note: Individual clubs may wear jerseys with advertising. However, only one sponsorship is permitted per jersey for official tournaments organised by UEFA in addition to that of the kit manufacturer (exceptions are made for non-profit organisations). Clubs in the domestic league can have more than one sponsorship per jersey which can feature on the front of the shirt, incorporated with the main sponsor or in place of it; or on the back, either below the squad number or on the collar area. Shorts also have space available for advertisement. Managerial changes 1. No license for First League. Regular season League table Results Positions by round Championship round Points and goals will carry over in full from regular season. Relegation round Points and goals will carry over in full from regular season. Group A Group B European play-offs European play-off quarter-finals ---- European play-off semi-finals European play-off final Relegation play-offs First round ---- Second round ---- Third round Top scorers Clean sheets External links *First League (uefa.com) *bulgarian-football.com 2017-18 Bul 1